Power Page: Warcraft
Power of the Verse Warcraft is a vastly powerful verse, with even weak starter characters ranging in Room level and peak characters finishing in Island level. The peak characters of the verse can reach the upper bounds of Tier 3. Speed wise, even base characters are Subsonic for being able to blitz foes, most middle tiers scaling to Illidan's Hypersonic feat or Deathwing's Massively Hypersonic feats, and finally, top tiers are MFTL+ for traveling through space easily. Feats Attack Potency Feats * Low-level characters can battle this iron golem; Room level * Low- to Mid- level characters can battle the likes of Obsidion; Large Building level * A Fel Demon can collide with an aircraft carrying Varian Wrynn; Town level * Siamat, a lieutenant of Al'Akir, could create a large storm over Tol'vir; Small City level * Murmur's mere summoning, even in a vastly restrained form, ripped apart Auchindoun, the City of the Dead, tearing the surrounding earth asunder; At least City level * Neptulon can create tidal waves dwarfing all of Therazane's Mountains; Small Island level * Therazane can raise mountain ranges; Small Island level * Al'Akir created a storm at the Throne of the Four Winds; Island level * Ragnaros can melt mountains; Island level * Odyn can telekinetically lift the Halls of Valor; Island level+ * Malfurion Stormrage sinks a titanic city as a side-effect of his attack; Island level+ * Gul'dan rose multiple volcanic islands from the ocean floor; Island level+ * Medivh's energies formed into a huge beetle, which in turned formed Beetle Island, a large island to wage war across; Large Island level * Freya formed Un'Goro Crater; Small Country level+ * Malfurion Stormrage destroyed the Well of Eternity, causing the creation of the Maelstrom; Continent level * Deathwing caused mass global damage that threatened global destruction; Multi-Continent level * A nameless Eredar ripped apart the surface of the planet Fanlin'Deskor; Multi-Continent level * Greater Demon Lords can shatter planets such as Xerrath or Fanlin'Deskor as mere showings of strength; Planet level * Ner'zhul, the True Lich King, destroyed Draenor; Planet level * Murmur, an elemental born at the beginning of time, can shatter worlds with a mere whisper; Planet level * Aman'thul and his Pantheon reshaped countless worlds in the name of discovering more nascent Titans; Multi-Solar System level * The Constellar were allies to the Titans, and were beings made up of many stars and solar systems, formed of the constellations themselves; Multi-Solar System level * Sargeras dwarfed all members of the Pantheon to the same degree as a human dwarfs a mere flea, and could battle individual Void Lords, beings who would destroy the known universe; Multi-Galaxy level * Void Lords sought to devour all energy and matter in the physical universe; Universe level * Argus the Unmaker was going to unmake the totality of all creation itself; Universe level+ Speed Feats * Base level characters can use "Charge" to blitz and stun a foe; Subsonic * Even fodder characters can dodge guns of various velocities; Supersonic * Illidan can fly to the clouds in considerable time; Hypersonic * A Fel demon flew through the air to collide with Wrynn's aircraft; Hypersonic+ * Al'Akir's storm dispersed at immense speed; High Hypersonic+ * Deathwing flew from Blackrock Mountain to Stormwind in thirty seconds; Massively Hypersonic * Garrosh can dodge cloud-to-ground lightning; Massively Hypersonic * Aman'Thul traveled the universe, searching countless worlds for his bretheren; MFTL+ Lifting/Striking Strength Feats * Most base-level characters should be at least Class 10 due to being able to drag huge corpses of enemies across the field while in massive armor sets; Class 10 * Low-Tiers can push over the Dark Iron Golem; Class 25 * Odyn could lift Ulduar; Class P * Titans are born from planets and can craft them by rights of sheer size; Class Y Category:Warcraft Category:Power Pages